Songs for S
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: NaruSasu. Naruto and Sasuke had a bad break up, but can Naruto fix it with his newest CD? Or will Sasuke never forgive Naruto's actions? And where does Kiba fit in to all this? Oneshot!


**Songs for S**

**So, I've inspired myself…you see I was getting my stories back onto my computer so that I had them from when I had to wipe my computer clean cause of a stupid virus and I came across My Time With N and I thought of this…In a way it could also be considered inspired by Maroon 5 and there CD Songs About Jane since it's about a person but that thought didn't come to mind until after the idea came so yeah… It's not my best work but I hope you like :)**

**This is the revised version **

**I own nothing**

**NS**

Sasuke sat across from the loud best friend of his ex, Kiba. Why? Well at that point he wasn't even sure. The brunette had called him and told him that they just _had _to talk, but why he said yes was a mystery in its self. "Kiba, Naruto and I are done, so why did you need to talk to me?" he asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Well, we're still friends, right?" the brunette smiled, though it didn't last long as the raven only glared.

"We were never friends Kiba, and if I'm not mistaken, you didn't like me much, so drop the act and tell me what you're up to," Sasuke said with a monotone voice.

"He's sorry," Kiba said quietly, almost timidly. He hated being the messenger.

Sasuke looked away, "We broke up almost a year ago, sorry is long gone, and even if he would have said so before it wouldn't matter."

"He wants you to have something…but he knew you wouldn't listen to him so he sent me," Kiba admitted.

"I don't want anything from him," Sasuke said harshly.

"I know he broke your heart, but he still loves you," Kiba said as he pulled out a CD from his backpack.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't think I'd classify what he did as something you do to those you love," Sasuke frowned.

"He was confused, here," Kiba said holding out the CD, "Just listen to it, he made it for you."

"Songs for S? Which S would that be? The one he was dating, or the one he cheated with? Did he send a copy to Sakura too?" Sasuke glared.

"Can you for once accept that most people are actually human and make mistakes?" Kiba snapped.

"I was fine when he wasn't sure about us, I was fine when he dumped me the first time because of his friends, I was fine when he needed a break, and I was fine when he ignored me because he was scared, but I can't be fine this time. You tell him that a person can only take so much and I'm done, that I wish I never met him, and that he can just drop dead," Sasuke hissed out as he stood up.

"You don't mean that," Kiba said calmly.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked annoyed by the brunette.

"You still love him," Kiba smirked.

"Yes, I suppose I do, but that doesn't matter, I'm done with him," Sasuke frowned.

"Just listen to the CD, maybe you'll understand more," Kiba pleaded.

Sasuke grabbed the CD and looked at it. The cover had Naruto on it, his normally happy blue eyes were filled with sadness and no smile was on his face.

"He doesn't look right sad, huh?" Kiba asked.

"Hn," was all that the raven said.

"Listen to it," Kiba said.

"I'll think about it," Sasuke said as he turned to walk away.

"Hey Sasuke?" he said, making the raven stop and look back.

"What?" the raven asked.

"I don't think Naruto believes you when you tell him to drop dead," Kiba responded.

"No, I guess he doesn't since he hasn't yet," Sasuke smirked before he walked away.

**NS**

"So? What did he say?" an eager blonde asked.

"You've really messed up this time," said Kiba while he looked at Naruto.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Naruto said, obviously frustrated.

"Just saying!" Kiba responded.

"What you should be saying is what Sasuke said," Naruto said almost desperately.

"He said, he might listen to it," Kiba sighed.

"Just might?" Naruto frowned.

"Well, you know that bastard, he doesn't like to be agreeable, I'm sure he'll listen," Kiba said, trying to reassure his best friend.

"Yeah, I guess," said Naruto with a weak smile.

"I really don't know why you love him so much," the brunette sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked angrily.

"He made holes in your wall; he threw your clothes all over the place, smashed pictures, and cut your credit cards up when he found out. And don't for get the whole taking lipstick in the exact shade that Sakura always wore and writing on your mirror the word _man-whore_," Kiba listed.

"He was angry, I would be too if he cheated on me," Naruto said with a small laugh.

"He's psycho if you ask me," Kiba said as he rolled his eyes.

"And yet you still helped me," the blonde smiled.

"Because I'm an amazing friend, but I'll never do that again, because having to be nice to him is like torture," Kiba smirked, causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Let's hope that there is even a possibility that you would have to do it again," Naruto said sadly.

"Why?" Kiba asked, wondering why Naruto would want him to have to talk to Sasuke again.

"Because that will mean that he forgave me and came back," Naruto said looking down. "I can't do something to need that if he doesn't come back to begin with."

**NS**

Sasuke sat on his bed, looking at the CD case, not sure if he'd really listen. He didn't want to, in fact he wanted to just be mad at the blonde and not even care, but he couldn't. He couldn't forget the blonde, he couldn't be mad at him, he loved him and there was no changing that.

He sighed, figuring he had nothing to lose – except maybe his pride – he opened the CD case. The raven was startled when a white piece of paper fell out of the case. Sasuke picked it up, and unfolded it to find it was a letter from Naruto.

_Sasuke,_

_I know that I messed up. I was stupid and I know that words can't express how sorry I am. You were the best thing to ever happen to me and I threw it all away on someone who couldn't even come close to comparing with you. I'm sure I sound like a cliché sap but it's the truth. I love you and nothing will change that and I hope that the fact that you're reading this means that you still feel it too. This CD was written for you and even if you don't listen to it all, please do listen to Best I Ever Had, it explains what I feel the best. Some of these I wrote when we were together and some when you were gone, but they're all for you and they're all from the heart._

_Love always,_

_Naruto_

_P.S. I'm sorry for any song where you may be referred to as a girl, but you know I had to make it so most people could relate_

_P.S.S. You should also listen to listen to Love's Looking Good on You because it's true, and one I wrote when we were together, there was definitely a different vibe to you when we were together (and happy) especially when you smiled, it could make anyone happy._

_P.S.S.S There was so much more to say to you, but I could only record so much._

Sasuke read and reread the letter, still unsure if he should listen to the CD. His dark eyes looked at the CD and sighed. He saw the song he was told to listen to, it was the first song, so he put it in figuring he had nothing to lose.

The raven put the CD in and pressed play as he turned to the back cover to read the song titles. Sasuke sighed as he listened to the song and tried not to give into the fact that he wanted to go talk to the blonde. He knew he loved him, he didn't know if he could forgive him, but part of him was starting to want to.

He decided to try not to think about it and instead to read the song titles. '_Best I Ever Had_, _A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me,' _the second title made him raise an eyebrow wondering what the song could be about. He shook off what his mind was thinking by the title and continued to read the titles with a sigh. '_Should've Listened_, _By The Way_, _Hanging by a Moment_, _Love's Looking Good On You.'_

He glared as he heard the lyrics playing, the thought that the blonde though that saying he didn't mean to make him leave, yet he cheated on him, would make it better – and even worse it sort of was. The raven frowned and tried not to think about it, once again going back to the CD cover. '_You and Me,_ _It's Not Over_, _What About Now_, _All Over Again_, _After Tonight,' _he read.

Sasuke looked at the song list, there were eleven songs. By the titles it seemed like they were in no order, as post-breakup and pre-breakup seemed to be mixed together.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the lyrics that were playing, it was true they fell in love for a reason, but they also broke up for a reason and it was true that words couldn't just bring him back to the blonde, though they were helping. He knew he still loved the blonde and that was why he listened to the CD, and probably why he hadn't turned it off and would probably listen to the entire thing.

Sasuke once again frowned at the lyrics, finding it ironic how the blonde could figure out things once it was too late. He should have known he was the only one that he wanted before everything happened, not after.

Sasuke once again looked at the cover, staring at the sad face of the blonde man on the front cover and it made his heart ache. He knew it shouldn't, but it hurt to see the blonde not smiling, not being happy.

The song ended and he wasn't sure if he could handle the rest of the CD, but knew he'd listen any way, which made him wonder why he couldn't give him up.

**NS**

Naruto frowned as he sat on his couch, watching TV, he wasn't the same since he and Sasuke broke up. He was pulled out of his thought as the doorbell rang. He got up, thinking it'd probably be Kiba wanting to go out or something, but finding someone completely different when he opened the door.

"Just because I'm here doesn't mean I completely forgive you," Sasuke stated. He knew that he couldn't just forgive the blonde that easily.

"Sasuke?" the blonde questioned, obviously shocked. He never really thought that Sasuke would ever talk to him again.

"I listened to your CD," Sasuke said, still unsure himself why he came.

"And?" the blonde said with a hopeful tone.

"Well…I'm still mad at you," the raven said.

"Oh," Naruto frowned.

"But…not as mad at you…except the fact that most of the songs made me seem like a girl kind of pissed me off," Sasuke said, trying his best to not look at Naruto.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Naruto said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"But…you know…I um…well…if you…" the raven didn't know how to put what he wanted to say into words.

Naruto stood there surprised at seeing Sasuke at a loss for words, "What are you trying to say?"

"I still love you, for some crazy reason I can't not love you, and well…if you wanted to you know…" the raven was cut off by Naruto pulling him into a kiss.

"I've missed you so much," Naruto said as he leaned his forehead against Sasuke's. He couldn't help but feel a rush of joy come over him because of what Sasuke said.

"I've missed you too…but as I've said, you're not completely forgiven," Sasuke pointed out.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Naruto asked, hoping there was some way that he could earn back the raven's trust.

"Well, you can start by inviting me in," Sasuke said with a small smile.

Naruto grinned and moved aside so the raven could enter, "Please do come in."

"Oh, and Naruto?" Sasuke said stopping as he walked in the door so that they were standing close.

"Yes?" the blonde asked, unsure of what Sasuke might say.

"You break my heart this time and I'll break you're neck," Sasuke said before walking all the way in.

"I love you too Sasuke," the blonde grinned.

**The End**

**Songs that are listed in the story:**

**Best I Ever Had by State of Shock**

**A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy**

**Should've Listened by Nickelback**

**By The Way by Theory of a Deadman**

**Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse**

**Love's Looking Good On You by Lady Antebellum**

**You and Me by Lifehouse**

**It's Not Over by Daughtry**

**What About Now by Daughtry**

**All Over Again by Justin Timberlake**

**After Tonight by Justin Nozuka**


End file.
